


AMONG US X BNHA

by the_worlddestoryer



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Space, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Character Death, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dark, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder Mystery, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Canon Compliant, Outer Space, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Skeld (Among Us), attempt at murder mystery, attempt at slow burn, but if thats not your cup of tea i get it, dabi doesnt have skin graphs just red scars n stuff, endeavor slander, hehehe fuck that guy, its of age and completly consentual from both sides, oh my favorite!!, spinner is really shy and has glasses, will update tags as this goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_worlddestoryer/pseuds/the_worlddestoryer
Summary: someone had to write it lolanywaysThis is a strange story about strange people living in a strange spaceship.After being offered a nice lump some of cash, Dabi is hired to work as a head of security for a small team of crew members, headed up to a huge space station far, far away. While the mission seems routine, and was something not intended to have high risk, strange things start to happen, leaving Dabi to get to the bottom of it all. Crewmates and even the captain himself are about as weird as the wacky bunch could get, but something about Dabi's new intern starts to pull at his otherwise unloving heart. How many souls will perish before the imposter is discovered? Will Dabi be able to protect his crew and his intern?Darker topics might be mentioned, I wouldn't read this if your easily triggered, especially by graphic violence and body horrorAuthor-kun has also never been in space so dont take this as factually correct at all
Relationships: Bubaigawara Jin | Twice & Toga Himiko, Dabi & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	AMONG US X BNHA

“I'm very excited to be working with you-”

Dabi ignored the intern and continued his path to the meeting room. He honestly didnt care about what stupid jar-head jackass the league pulled up for him to intern. Dabi wasn't a teacher, and was well aware that the next few years or so spent in space was going to be hell. 

He could hear the intern sputter behind him before following quickly after him. “Stand-offish much, I see?” the intern laughed, only earning a side-eye and a grunt from Dabi as he pulled open the door to Meeting Room 2A. 

Inside was a dark auditorium, complete with a well-lit stage surrounded by a Super Bowl crowd-worthy amount of seats. Almost all the seats were empty, minus a small group of people seated in the front middle of the auditorium, right in front of the stage. Those would probably be the crewmates Dabi had been hired to protect. 

As the new head of security, it would be Dabi’s job to protect the crew being sent up to repair the S-18 StarShip, otherwise known as “Double Trouble” (DT for short). He would also act as a second in command for the captain and unfortunately mentor a new intern. 

His intern was much smaller than Dabi, but made up for it in muscle. He was a pretty boy too, obviously wearing some sort of eye make-up with ashy blonde hair and a sad patch of stubble on his chin. Somehow he had managed to still look decent in the horrendous jumpsuits that everyone was forced to wear heading up to space. 

Dabi stood by the back of the auditorium, rather than joining the others by the front. His intern that had faithfully been at his heels the whole time side-stepped him and tried to continue forward. Sighing, Dabi grabbed his arm and pulled him into place by his side. “It's security's job to observe and protect. That's best done from afar,” Dabi scolded, before turning his eyes to the stage. The lights shifted slightly, whoever was coming to greet them, would be there soon. 

“I’m Hawks.” The intern whispered to him, leaning close. “As stated before-” An official looking person walked out onto the stage in the front, shuffling papers. “You’re very stand-offish.”

“And you're very talkative. Hush.” Dabi whispered back. 

Hawks took his hand to his face, mimicking zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key before turning to the speaker up front. Dabi almost grinned.

The speaker started his speech, which fell onto Dabi’s uncaring ears. Anything the speaker had to say, he already knew. At least Hawks seemed to be paying attention. 

  
  


The crew leading up to repair the spacecraft would be split into two groups and flown in on the _S.S.Suko_ and the _S.S.Soro_ transporters. Dabi had also been made aware that he would be in charge of the crewmates of the transporter he would ride in with Hawks. The captain would be in charge of the other group. 

After wishing them good luck and farewell, the speaker ushered them to exit to the left of the auditorium. There would be a huge assortment of people there to wish them well or to meet them before they set off. They could also use the time to meet the rest of the crew they would be working with, as well. 

Hawks looked up to Dabi, waiting for him to make a move, and Dabi nudged his arm and led him through the giant, left-side doors. The people sitting in the seats by the front had already made their way through before Hawks and Dabi, getting a headstart on the meet-n-greet scene that was about to unfold upon the _ever_ sociable Dabi. He wasn't excited, but Hawks seemed to be vibrating with barely-restrained energy, yellowish-amber eyes wide and gleaming.

Dabi squinted under the bright lights that flashed in his eyes. Of course reporters were here, trying to snap a quick picture for false tabloids. Fucking vultures. He stormed past them and joined the main group of people gathered in the middle of the room. Waiting for him was the absolute icing on the cake for the worst things ever. 

The bad omen stood at 6’4, staring down at Dabi with the same resting bitch face Dabi wished he could never see again. Every damn mission, came to see him before launch to “wish him well and look for atonement”. 

Atonement was something he would never find with Dabi. The thought only made the scars on his face and neck itch and burn more, reminding him of why he could never forget, or forgive. 

“Touya,” Enji started, “It's good to see you well.” 

“Oh, _really?”_ Dabi drawled slowly. “Hard to believe that when you won’t even address me right. If you're not going to call me Dabi, why did you even come?”

“I named you Touya-” 

“Fuck off.” Dabi waved him off and walked away. He didn't even want to start with Enji- where did Hawks scurry off to? 

Enji grabbed his arm but Dabi shrugged him off roughly. “Don’t touch me.”

“Your mother wanted me to give you something,” Enji called gruffly after him. 

That got Dabi to stop, reluctantly, and turn around to face him.

Dabi adored his mother. Sweet memories always flooded him whenever she was mentioned - she was probably his only source of affection, and one of the few people who ever genuinely loved him growing up. He wouldn't be seeing her for a few years. His heart twisted at the thought that she wasn't here to wish him goodbye. 

Enji dug in the pockets of his suit, pulling out a small, cloth wrapped present, and pushed it into Dabi’s chest. He held it close to him, and Enji thankfully left him without another word. 

Dabi wandered back into the crowd of people, still dodging the press or anyone that looked like a boring official. He found Hawks talking with two other crew members and went to join him.

Hawks was being introduced to a small girl with blonde messy buns planted on her head by an older man with a scar down his forehead. Dabi had to guess that the younger girl was the other intern who would be working with the crew. See, and they say Dabi never read about his fellow crew members. The man with the scar was the electrician named Jin, nicknamed Twice, who would be mentoring Toga Himiko, the strange new intern. 

“Hey, I’m making friends!” Hawks said, sharing a smile with Toga and Twice. Quite the cheery bunch, weren’t they?

Twice extended a hand to Dabi. “You must be the big, tough guy they sent to keep us safe! Nice meet you, Mister...?”

“Just call me Dabi.”

“Duly noted!”

“You go by Dabi now, huh-” Hawks started quietly, somewhat serious. Before he could finish, Toga made a sound like a mouse squeaking and started shaking her fists by her face. “Ahh, I can’t wait to get going! Come on, let's go meet my big sis before we have to head out!” Toga grabbed Twice and reached for Dabi’s, but he pulled away. She frowned but slithered her hand in Hawk’s and gripped it tightly before running off. 

Dabi followed them awkwardly, but didn’t care to socialize. He hated social events, even being dubbed a ‘party foul’ after Toga’s “Big Sis Mag” tried to flirt with him and he brushed it off. Magne was a tall, buff, woman with short, choppy, red hair. She would be in charge of the med bay with a seedy looking and shy fellow named Spinner, who didn't seem to have much to say.

Throughout the meet and greet, Dabi kept a close eye on Hawks from afar. The way he seemed to blend effortlessly with anyone who interacted with him piqued Dabi’s interest, or maybe morbid curiosity. 

Was Hawks was such a people-pleaser to the extent that he would just tell you what you want to hear? How honest was he really? How much truth would Hawks tell you after flashing that cocky smile that left you weak at the knees? 

Dabi shook his thoughts out of his head. It would be his responsibility to teach Hawks the best he could, passing down whatever old knowledge his old mentor taught him. He didn’t need to interfere with whatever psychological shit was happening in his intern’s brain.

Dabi shuffled closer to Hawks. It most certainly wasn’t an awkward endeavor. “I see you're getting along with everyone,” he remarked as casually as his anti-social brain would allow.

“Yeha! Everyone is so nice. It's kinda cool, y’know?” Hawks answered, keeping his pleasant face on. “I kinda thought you would be more excited to meet everyone too. And to meet me, as well.” 

“Aww. Did I hurt your feelings?”

“Yes you did. To think I was looking forward to seeing you.” Hawks jokingly shook his head, pouting. This made Dabi crack a smile for half a second before he bit his lip to hide it. 

“I'm going to look for the captain,” Dabi stated, breaking eye contact. “You’ll be okay by yourself, right?”

“Can I come with you actually? I kinda wanna meet him as well.” Dabi didn’t mind the inquiry and nodded his head for Hawks to follow him. Hawks waved goodbye to everyone before matching pace with Dabi as they pushed through the crowd.

“Sooooo, have you ever met him?” Hawks piped up. “The captain, I mean.” 

Dabi’s eyes continued to sweep over the crowd of people. Crewmembers were sure to be kissing major ass to any officials that took a liking to them after wishing their own families goodbye. After all, they’d be living in space for a while, and if they wanted any goodies sent to them, the officials here would need to sponsor them. Only Dabi and the captain really didnt try to hard for sponsors, because _fuck ‘em._ They could have anything they asked for. 

“Me and Cap’ were kinda friends during training for a while, so I guess you could say he's an ally to me. We split when he went into the ‘becoming a leader’ section and I went the security and enforcer route. Honestly, I woulda been a captain if I never got in the accident that burned my neck up and left me a frankenstein.” Dabi answered, gesturing at his face. 

He felt Hawks' gaze seep into him as he looked at the crimson scars that warped the skin underneath Dabi’s eyes and from his chin down to his collar bones. Thankfully enough, the shitty jumpsuits they had to wear covered up the rest of his scars. Hawks looked like he was trying to decide what to say on the matter, so Dabi spoke first. “You're lucky you're pretty. Believe it or not, I used to look good too.” He tried to give a slight smile, but sensed that it came off as weird and dropped back to his usual deadpan expression. 

“I’m hardly beautiful at all, but I'll accept the compliment.” Hawks’ cheeks were lightly dusted with red, but his eyes betrayed him. Dabi swore he saw something dark flash in them for a moment. 

He must’ve gotten lost in those eyes for a bit too long, because the next thing he knew, he’d collided with none other than Captain Shigaraki.

“Watch where you’re going, bitch,” Shigaraki greeted dryly, but there was a familiar welcoming smirk on his face that Dabi definitely hadn’t missed.

Hawks snickered in the background. He’d noticed that Dabi had been staring at him, hadn’t he? 

“It's been too long. As soon as I saw your name, I just _had_ to request you accompany me.” Shigaraki sipped from a small glass that looked like it contained some sort of champagne. “I hand picked the crew; best of the bunch. Hopefully the interns joining us will learn well.” Shigaraki eyed Hawks up and down, getting what looked like a nervous reaction from Hawks. 

“Shigaraki, this is my intern Hawks,” Dabi stepped aside and allowed Hawks to reach over for a hand shake. 

Shigaraki didn't shake his hand, instead choosing to glare at the younger man as though he were beneath him. Similar to what Dabi did when Hawks first met him. Hawks laughed and retracted his hand. “I can see why you and Dabi used to be friends.” 

“We’re grumpy old men, what did you expect?” Dabi snarked. This wasn’t true of course, all three men present were well into their mid twenties, Hawks being the youngest at 23 and Shigaraki the oldest at 27. Dabi himself was 25, but the thought of being referred to as old amused him. 

Shiggy turned to Dabi. “I'm eager to leave this planet. How about you?”

“Oh, I can’t wait to look down on everyone and have it not be metaphorically anymore, Captain.” 

Shigaraki chuckled and handed Dabi his glass. He left them, weaving through the crowd, to somewhere near another doorway. Probably to give his farewell speech. Hawks nestled himself next to Dabi, suppressing a snort as Dabi handed off the drink to some random person in the crowd.

Shigaraki was never one for long speeches, not that Dabi planned on listening, anyways. All that was really said were empty promises of being the best captain the world has seen, just to impress anyone who cared. 

He also mentioned the crewmates as well, including two new souls joining them. Atsuhiro Sako, who asked to be called “Mr. Compress”, would be in charge of maintaining the reactor. Kurogiri wouldn't be launching off with them, but he would be in charge of communications from Earth. 

After a godawful minute of headache-inducing clapping, those leaving were finally allowed to get the fuck out of there. Hawks was still glued to Dabi’s side, but rushed him to move along quickly. 

“Come onnn, let's go! I'm excited and I’m really tired of trying to kiss ass all afternoon.” 

Dabi looked behind him as Hawks pushed forward. He found Enji’s eyes tailing him out from within the crowd. All the anger, all the pain, swirled like a storm in his gut, but he pushed it deep down and away. Part of him that was comforted by the fact someone was there to wish him goodbye, although he’d never admit it aloud.

“Hawks, wait. Don't you want to wish your family goodbye?” Dabi sputtered out, trying to stop him. 

Dabi was stalling.

Hawks only gave him a confused look, slicking his messy, gold hair back with his fingers. “Nah, not really. No one’s gonna miss little ol’ me.” 

Everything Hawks said always sounded so light. Dabi couldn't tell if he was sad, angry, or if he even cared at all. 

Dabi entered the next and final room: the launch and preparations site. Here, the crew would be fitted with their suits, and be spit out into the ass crack of space. 

He lined up next to Hawks and Shigaraki as workers ran up to them and frantically started applying electronics to the jumpsuits they already wore. Afterwards, he was presented a light purple astronaut suit, with a matching purple helmet. Apparently purple was the color chosen for him, but he couldn't complain. It fit his general aesthetic. And if Dabi would be so kind as to allow himself a compliment, it looked pretty damn nice next to his black dyed hair.

Hawks was sliding himself into a dark orange suit, which clashed nicely with his sun tanned skin, and Shigaraki was glaring at a blinding, red colored suit next to Dabi. 

The suit Dabi wore held snugly to his body, yet was still loose enough for comfort. Considering he would only be taking the suit off for laundry day, it wasn't such a bad fit. 

“You like your suit?” Hawks chirped. His intern was admiring himself a lot more blatantly than Dabi was. Hawks knew he was pretty.

“It's alright,” Dabi said. “I wonder why they color coded us, though-”

“It's so they can identify your body if you get horribly disfigured in an accident.” Hawks interrupted quickly. His eyes quivered slightly as he stared directly at Dabi, and Dabi felt a chill go down his spine. 

“I-I mean, we should be safe. Right?” Dabi didn’t stammer. He didn’t.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Hawks blinked and grinned again, tilting his head to the side.

“We’ll be fine. After all, it's our job to take care of everyone.”

“I'm just nervous is all. Last expedition I went on didn't end so well.” Hawks trailed off ominously, then he smiled again, and the emotional whiplash Dabi was getting hurt his socially incompetent heart. “Come see me later tonight, and I’ll tell you about it.” Hawks winked. 

“Flirting with your instructor is probably forbidden, but okay.” Dabi smirked. 

Other than the fact that they just met and Hawks was his intern, which would probably get him fired, Hawks definitely wasn’t his type.

Not at all. 

“I think I'm going to be sick,” Shigaraki gagged. “Keep that shit in your room. I could always tell Kurogiri I changed my mind about picking you to come.” He elbowed Dabi’s side sourly.

“You wouldn't dare” Dabi sniggered.

“I would. 100 percent.”

“Nah, you like me too much.”

“Quite the opposite. You’re annoying as all hell.”

“You're lying, crusty-ass crab.”

“Nah.” Shigaraki grabbed the front of Dabi’s suit as if to point out its color before letting go. “You're just a purple prick.” 

They both locked eyes for a moment tensely, then both erupted into laughter. Hawks laughed along with them. He felt warm for a moment, seeing them act like brothers. 

The rest of the crew appeared as well. Their suits also were color coded as well. Toga ran up to Hawk’s side, admiring the orange, while donning a bright yellow suit herself that nearly blinded Dabi. Twice lingered near her in an all black suit. Lucky bastard, Dabi thought, huffing.

Magna wore pink, no surprise there. Spinner peeked out from beside her in a dark green suit, and Mr. Compress stood in all white, a mask with black markings covering his whole face. Apparently he showed his face for nothing and no one.

“Since everyone is here..” Shigaraki started, before raising his voice. “Let's load up everyone. Dabi, Hawks, Toga, and Twice, you will travel in _S.S.Soro_. Dabi is in charge, so obey him. Over there is your exit.” He gestured to a plastic, tunnel-ish looking exit to the right, and the same employees that put suits on them, guided them. 

As Dabi started to put on his hemet, one of the employees stopped him for a second. “All the crewmates can do this, but I'm telling you now because you're in charge.” 

The worker grabbed Dabi’s left arm, revealing a plate with a series of buttons on the forearm section of his suit. Pointing to each button, the worker told him that he had one button to file a report, one to call a meeting, and one button to enter comms with other crew members when he wasn't wearing his helmet. There was another button on his helmet he would need to press to enter comms. 

The employee then scurried off to go attend anyone else and make sure everyone was all set. Dabi walked his way down the plastic tunnel. 

The crew followed behind Dabi and he entered the transporter, which was essentially a large gray box with four seats, two facing two on either side. Dabi chose the seat furthest away and Twice sat by him as well, while Hawks and Toga took their places on the opposite side. 

As he fastened himself in tightly, Dabi looked to Hawks. He couldn't see any of his face through his helmet, but he seemed composed. Toga, on the other hand, fidgeted nervously with her seatbelt. 

“Testing, Testing. This is Kurogiri. Can you hear me?” Kurogiri’s surprisingly gruff voice sounded inside Dabi’s helmet. 

“Loud and clear, We’ll be launching soon right?”

“As soon as possible. After you launch, there will be a notice that will play when you can move about the cabin. If anything goes wrong or seems off, be sure to report it immediately.” Kurogiri instructed. 

Just then, the spaceship shook slightly, and Toga squeaked. The ship started to rumble and a countdown started playing. Dabi wasn't afraid, but he tensed up, preparing for the G-Force sure to come from launching. Toga held tightly to her seatbelt and tried not to move, and Hawks still looked unfazed. However, he turned and stuck out his hand to Toga, who gripped it gratefully. 

There was a long journey ahead.

.

.

.

.

_8 alive. There is one Imposter among us._

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, Ill try and update this as soon as possible, chapters might be smaller idk yet
> 
> shout out to my homie soro, really inspired me to write this and get it done after watching their late night fanfic streams lol  
> yes I named a ship after you and suko  
> thank you so much for helping edit this, I owe you my writer soul :)
> 
> they are also the writer of a awesome fic called "Your Hotwings" check it out here https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329074/chapters/58659058 
> 
> uhhh idk am just writing this as I go along, leave a nice comment, they inspire me


End file.
